Albus Potter's School Days
by Daiuchuu Ginga
Summary: Day to day life of Albus Potter at Hogwarts beginning from his sorting.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm yes, how interesting, I see it here in your mind. A Slytherin for sure!" The old threadbare hat muttered thoughtfully into Albus' ears.

"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" Albus begged fervently wondering whether the hat could actually hear him or whether he would have to embarrass himself by saying it in front of the whole school.

"Not Slytherin?" It questioned.

"No. Not Slytherin! My family would hate me! Please!" He pleaded.

"Hmm, you are just like your father. He refused my input as well. If you're sure…?" The hat paused dramatically and as it did Albus recalled the conversation he had had with his father at king's cross station earlier that day.

"But what if I _am_ put into Slytherin?" He recalled asking.

He remembered how his father had lowered himself to Albus' level and looked firmly but gently into his eyes and said:

"Albus Severus Potter you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

Perhaps his father wouldn't hate him… maybe he would be proud. And if he _did_ go into Slytherin he could be with Scorpius the quiet boy he had met on the train. They had only known each other a few hours but Albus had a feeling they connected well and could become great friends. After all, didn't his father meet his best friends on that first train journey?

"Better be…" The hat called aloud pulling Albus sharply from his reverie.

Without a second longer to consider it he thought "Slytherin! Put me in Slytherin!"

"Kids today don't know what they want." The hat mumbled grumpily but then lightened, "At least you take my advice I suppose. So… SLYTHERIN!" Albus heard him shout the last word to the whole hall and felt it be pulled back of his head. With his vision no longer blocked by dark material he could clearly see the great hall and eagerly looked out for his brother knowing he would be laughing and waiting to gloat.

He spotted him at the Gryffindor table but to his surprise his brother's trademark smirk had slipped from his face to be replaced with a look of pure horror. His mouth was slightly agape and appeared to be mouthing the word "what" questioningly and repeatedly as if he thought he must have just been confounded. Albus, now feeling a bit disconcerted, looked to Rose Weasley for support. They had been friends from an early age and he knew that although she was a bit of a know it all and annoying, she was always supportive. But she too had somehow paled even more, her freckles standing out blatantly against her white skin.

It was only when the whole hall interrupted into shocked conversation that he realised it had up until then been completely silent.

"But isn't that Harry Potter's kid?"

"Poor kid imagine having to tell his father that?"

"That's his brother there isn't it? He looks awful. Don't blame him. The shame!"

"The sorting has saw _something_ in him."

Albus sat on the stool remained as still as a muggle's portrait; growing up as Harry's son he was well used to people talking about him when he entered somewhere but this was different. That had been almost reverent, as if just by being the son of the hero harry potter he too was worthy of praise, but now everyone was looking at him with a mixture of horror and what looked like (though he hoped he was wrong) fear.

After a couple of minutes sat on the stool and just as he was beginning to consider seizing the hat back, ramming it on his head and demanding it to place him into Gryffindor instead, professor Flitwick spoke; his voice seeming slightly squeakier than usual, "Erm yes, off to your seat now young lad".

Albus made his way to the Slytherin table making a beeline to the one smiling face in the hall: Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Al! How great is this?" He greeted him excitedly.

"Err yeah definitely. . . I just wish people would stop staring."

But eyes kept flickering over to him and David Proston was called forward and placed into Hufflepuff almost without being noticed at all apart from a few handshakes and whispered well done's from those he sat closest to.

Albus, trying to ignore all the muttering, looked at those sat closest to him. Contrary to what his brother had told him, none of them looked particularly evil… whatever that looked like. In fact, most of them looked friendly, (except for a few particularly brutish looking fourth years who seemed more interested in laughing at the quivering first years than they were in Albus) and most even seemed sympathetic to Albus' plight.

A tall slender girl with wavy brunette hair sat on her shoulders, discreetly stood a few seats along and slipped into the seat next to him, "Hi Albus, I'm Daisy Robbins, I'm your head girl. Don't worry about those," she gestured at the rest of the hall, "they'll bore of the gossip soon. There's always something. Last year it was Circe Fletcher being placed into Hufflepuff. You will do well in Slytherin and we're glad to have you. If you need anything let me know." She smiled kindly before returning to her seat next to a similar aged dark girl that Albus had noticed smiling gently, almost motheringly, at him when he had first sat down.

"See Al," Scorpius grinned, "Nothing to worry about!"

Albus tried to believe him and made a renewed valiant effort to ignore the attention he still garnered even after the sorting hat disappeared and a magical feast had appeared before them.


	2. Chapter 2

The food was as delicious as his father had always told him and amongst the friendly chatter of other students and Scorpius' cheeriness, Albus struggled to remain glum.

"This chicken is even better than my mother's!" He remarked in amazement before taking another big bite, "How's the lamb chop?"

Scorpius mumbled what sounded like "great" but Albus couldn't be sure as it was muffled by a napkin catching stray gravy.

Albus grinned happily and surveyed the rest of his table, there seemed to be no order to where everyone sat. Students who looked tall enough to be teachers in Albus' mind sat next to other first years and chatted to them politely about upcoming lessons, what they had to look forward to and which teachers they should avoid, "Madame Hooch is fair but don't mess about in her flying lesson or you will be cleaning Quidditch kits for a month!"

The younger students listened attentively, pleasing the older ones with gasps of amazement as the conversation moved on to the extraordinary creatures, not all friendly, inhabiting the lake.

"Of course, you will probably see a lot of them through our common room window. We are very lucky to be situated beneath the lake itself." Daisy was telling a young girl to her left.

Unable to help himself, Albus leaned over Daisy's friend and blurted. "Under the lake? Our common room is under the lake?"

"Of course it is Al!" Scorpius joined in, "How can you not know that? It's common knowledge among Slyther…" He broke of awkwardly and Albus had the impression he was about to say all Slytherin families knew about the common room before remembering that Albus was from a family of Gryffindor's. "Sorry Al I forgot." He faltered.

Albus grinned, too excited to care, "So we can actually see the creatures swimming by?"

"Yes. Sometimes we even see the giant squid!"

A gentle tapping of a glass announced the end of the feast and after a few notices from the headmistress, prefects from all tables were calling to first-year students,

"First years follow me please!" Called a quiet but frim voice from the head of the Slytherin table.

Albus looked up and noticed the voice belonged to an immaculate boy with perfectly combed hair despite the long journey. He seemed rather reserved for a prefect in Albus' opinion, standing patiently expecting to be obeyed rather than bustling about rounding up the new students as a few of the other prefects were.

Albus fell into line behind Scorpius and in front of the blond-haired girl who has sat on his other side.

"Hi…" She said meekly, as they made eye contact, "I'm Irma".

"I'm Albus."

"Err… yes I know."

Albus flushed deeply but forced a polite smile as he glanced over to the Gryffindor table wondering if Rose was as excited to see their common rooms as he was. But to his surprise she didn't seem at all excited, in fact, she was stood at the back of the line hesitating to leave a heated conversation with a small group of other red-haired students and his brother James. She noticed him looking and shot him a worried tight smile and before he could respond, he was nudged forward and led out of the great hall by the two Slytherin prefects.

"We just go through this door here," The prefect instructed leading them through a door off the grand entrance hall and down a long winding stone staircase. Several stairs and corridors later, they stopped outside an ordinary looking stretch of wall, "This is it. The entrance to your new temporary home".

Albus looked up and down the corridor for another door or maybe a portrait to give a password to like you did with the fat lady but saw nothing but wall. A few of the other first years were looing similarly confused but most them seemed to be waiting expectantly or even bored.

"Horace Slughorn." The female prefect said clearly, "In honour of our head of year who retired last term. "She told them but most of them weren't listening as at that moment the stone wall in front of her slid smoothly aside to reveal the Slytherin common room.

The first-year students crowded in eagerly, looking around the long dungeon room. Albus's attention was immediately drawn to the large arched windows on either side of a big fireplace currently alight with a welcoming crackling fire. The lake lapped gently against the window, its cyan colour causing the common room to have a slight green tinge to it. Albus swerved his way around a very comfortable looking leather sofa and stood in front of the window, squinting to see any creatures. He thought he could see something in the distance and leaned forward eagerly so his nose was almost touching the glass, "Hey Scorpius, come here, I think I see something!" Scorpius and a few other first years eagerly crowded around the window. There was definitely something approaching, "Do you think it's the giant squid?" Scorpius asked breathless with excitement, "Wait where did it go?" The shape had suddenly vanished. They all leaned closer desperate to be the first to find it again and identify it. Suddenly a face appeared less than a centimetre away from the glass causing all the students to jump back in shock.

"Aghhhh she made me jump!"

The girl in question who wore her hair in pigtails and had rather large round glasses, began laughing hysterically at their reaction, though she couldn't be heard inside the common room, before whizzing away into the deep lake.

The male prefect spoke, his eye's twinkling, "Ah yes," He said quietly, "I should have mentioned Moaning Myrtle _does_ like to meet our new students. It seems to quite amuse her".

"Not like Moaning Myrtle to have a sense of humour from what I've heard!" A chubby looking boy laughed.

"Only when it is at the expense of someone else." The female prefect smirked, "By the way, I'm Maxine and this," She indicated the other prefect, "is Gregory. Whilst you are here, if you have any problems please come speak to one of us or the head girl or boy. Now feel free to have a quick look around the common room but then I would suggest you all head straight to your beds. First years are on the ground floor. Boys to the left and girls to the right."

She then joined Gregory on one of the two sofas near the fire.

"Nice room isn't it Al?" Scorpius asked picking up a book from a shelf and studying it.

"Yeah better than id have imagined for a dungeon." Albus grinned looking around. Although the walls in here were stone too, the room felt warm and comforting. There was a round table with a few chairs around it that looked perfect for exploding snap and another couple of smaller desks that would be handy for last minute homework he thought. "I'm exhausted!" He yawned.

"Stressful day for you," Scorpius chuckled, "But yeah I'm tired too. Lets find our beds".

Together they made their way down the corridor Maxine had pointed out earlier and were soon in their soft beds snuggled under green duvets with their suitcases at the foot.

"I think this year is going to be a lot of fun Al." Scorpius commented sleepily, "and hopefully it won't be too stressful".

"Hmm." Albus agreed half-heartedly. As it was only now he was lying down and had no distractions that his mind wandered back to the great hall and the vexed look on Rose's face. But still, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Daisy had said someone was always the centre of gossip and it never lasted long. It was with that reassuring thought that he fell into a deep slumber dreaming of racing Moaning Myrtle around the great lake while he rode the giant squid.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rather surreal for Albus waking the next day to the sound of gentle waves lapping against the window. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming until he felt a hand shaking him gently.

"Come on Al. Wake up. Got defence against the dark arts first and I want time for breakfast first! I hear it's great here." Scorpius told him eagerly.

Albus opened his eyes slowly, still feeling lethargic from the travelling and emotional upheaval of the previous day. He mumbled grumpily and rolled over intent on skipping breakfast and getting an extra half hour in bed.

"Suit yourself. More bacon for me!" Scorpius grinned moving towards the door.

"Bacon?" Albus stirred himself suddenly feeling hungry, "Fine!" Hastily pulling on his robes and trying (and failing) to flatten his messy dark hair, he walked with Scorpius to the great hall.

It wasn't long before they were sat at the long table and tucking into not only bacon but also sausages and toast.

"Pretty lucky we are so close to the great hall" Scorpius commented, "Can you imagine having to come from Gryffindor. I hear it's a few floors up."

"7th floor". Albus remarked feeling a lurch in his stomach.

"Sorry Al. I keep putting my foot in it, don't I?"

"It's okay". Albus said quietly. Taking another bit of toast and marmalade.

"Rose is coming over," Scorpius said brightly having taken quite a liking to her on the Hogwarts express despite the fact she had acted rather suspiciously in return, "Hi Rose!"

Rose, who had stopped by Albus, looked at Scorpius in surprise and then without replying turned to Albus urgently, "Al, we've been talking. You cannot stay in Slytherin. I mean there must be a mistake. A potter in Gryffindor, it's unheard of. We think…."

"Who's we?" Albus interrupted shortly.

"James, I and the others."

"By the others, I'm guessing you mean Victoire, Dominique and Molly?" He asked bitterly.

"Well no actually, they'll be much too busy I expect. Victoire and Dominique are studying for N.E. this year and Molly will be starting her O. , so we didn't want to give them any added stress…"

"How thoughtful". Albus muttered feeling obstinant and annoyed they had been discussing him like he was a problem that needed solving but also for not being important enough to be of interest to the older Weasley's.

Rose blushed a deep shade of red, "I mean they care, of course, they do. It's just…"

"So who's the others?"

"Louis, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne." These were her other cousins from her brothers Bill, Percy and George. "Anyway, we think dad might be able to convince McGonagall to let you move house. Fred wasn't sure, he said it's never happened before but James thought it was worth a try so he sent an owl last night to your dad. He's hoping he'll get…."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Albus exploded. "I never asked for that!"

There was a clatter as a surprised Scorpius dropped his fork to his plate. The hall had gone deathly quiet. Rose, once again red, lowered her voice, "What? I thought you would be happy? You can't stay in Slytherin."

"That's not very fair Rose" Scorpius inputted gently.

"No! No! I don't mean like that. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. It's just Al is a potter and should be with his family. I don't know why you're reacting like this Al. I thought you'd be grateful." She rubbed her forefinger and thumb against her temple as if stressed dealing with an unruly child.

"Maybe because you discussed all this behind me and didn't even ask if it's what I wanted."

"You looked miserable last night and we couldn't discuss it because you were in a different house!" Rose's voice had an edge to it now and the tip of her ears had also turned red. Usually, she was a calm and logical person but at times of great stress, it was her father's traits that shined through. "Just think about it, Al. We want you with us. Your family." She turned on her heels and marched back over to the Gryffindor table on the other end of the hall.

"Good riddance" Albus mumbled.

Scorpius looked at him concerned, "Come on Al. You don't mean that. They were just looking out for you".

Albus' frown softened slightly, "I know, I just wanted to tell dad myself. Fat chance of that I know but… I was hoping to…." He trailed off.

"Soften the blow?" Scorpius suggested.

"Yeah kind of I guess. I was hoping maybe he would be proud." He stopped talking abruptly and turned away awkwardly.

"I'm sure he will be". Scorpius addressed the back of Albus' head kindly.

At that moment, students looked up at the roof as several owls swooped into the great hall; most carrying small packages of forgotten items. Albus looked up nervously for a golden brown eagle owl and was half disappointed, half relieved that there wasn't one. He hadn't really expected a reply from his father this morning (he probably hadn't received James' owl until he had woken up) but his stomach had lurched again, this time with anticipation, at the sight of the post-arrival.

Scorpius, who had always been sensitive to other's feelings, flashed Albus a gentle smile, "Probably tomorrow. Let's hurry up. We might get lost on the way to class".

The two boys finished their breakfast and headed to the third floor; only having to stop once to ask for directions before seeing another crowd of nervous first years heading to the lesson. Among them, to Albus' discomfort, were Gryffindors.

He forced a polite smile on his face as he passed Rose on the way to a seat keen to make up, as they had always got on well, but still feeling too hurt to initiate conversation. He looked around the classroom taking in the large bookcases on either side of the desk at the front full of interesting looking books. One was thick and appeared to be strapped shut, another had text down the spine with letters that changed to strange symbols periodically, and yet another seemed to be stained with a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. A chill ran down Albus' back and still looking resolutely anywhere apart from Rose, who had purposely chosen a seat in the row in front so although she was sat on the opposite side of the room with Gryffindors she could still look back at him and try to communicate, looked at the pictures scattered around the wall.

Each one contained fascinating creatures, only a few of which Albus could identify; a dementor, a mermaid and a pixie. Unlike other portraits in Hogwarts they did not move so Albus knew they must not contain magic, but he still felt perturbed as he looked at the dark figure of the dementors.

"Cool room eh Al?" Scorpius too had been looking in wonder around the room.

"Yeah, I guess. Bit creepy though. Have you seen that book?" He gestured to the red book.

"Yeah. That is strange but I wish I could read those books. I bet they're full of so much interesting stuff!"

Albus grinned at Scorpius, "You're a bit of a nerd, aren't you?"

"Guilty!" Scorpius laughed holding up his hands in mock surrender.

The class fell silent as the door opened and a sprightly looking woman with shoulder-length blond, slightly wild looking and greying hair, almost skipped into the room. She was the epitome of someone walking with a bounce in their step. She stopped at the front of the room and beamed round at them eagerly,

"Welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class, also know as DADA because life is too short for long names! Speaking of names, mine is Professor Specula and I am sure it won't be long until I know all your names too. In this class you will learn defensive spells, spells for duels…"She stopped here for a moment, casting a mock disapproving look around the room, "which I'm sure you won't be needing or using… and all about dangerous or pesky creatures such as those on the wall." She indicated the pictures down both sides of the room. "Today we will be practising the smokescreen spell Fumos. A very useful spell should you ever find yourself in a sticky situation. I don't expect any of you to master it today but we will begin and who knows? Perhaps someone will surprise us…." Albus wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he thought her eyes lingered on him at that point and he began to feel slightly sick. He knew of course that everyone would expect him to be as good as his father but he had hoped to fly under the radar for the first couple of lessons at least and not reveal who he was. It seemed luck was not on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no, no Mr Potter!" Came Professor Specula's frustrated cry for the fifth time in the last hour, "That simply will not do. Are you trying to put his eye out? Look do it like this!"

She waved her own wand around in a spiral movement and calmly said, "Fumos." Thick smoke flowed from her wand until she was hidden from Albus' view. He took this opportunity to raise his eyebrows exasperatedly to an amused looking Scorpius. The smoke cleared, and Professor Specula's face appeared looking more exhausted than energetic at this point. "Your turn."

Albus twirled his wand, "Fumos!" Nothing. "How many spirals professor?"

"I have told you this already. Pay attention." She demonstrated the movement.

Albus watched carefully, "Ah yes, I see. . . . . Was that clockwise or anti clockwise?"

Scorpius ducked behind another student, so Professor Specula wouldn't see the tears of stifled laughter appearing in his eyes, ignoring Albus' pleading look for help.

"No one else can do it yet either" he whined. But just at that moment, Professor Specula's eyes lost that look of hopelessness and lit up in surprise and joy as smoke covered the small section around them. Albus looked around to see the caster and felt illogically frustrated to see it was Rose. Just like her to be so smug he thought unfairly as she was in fact looking a bit embarrassed at the sudden attention. But Albus didn't see this, all he saw was his cousin, his cousin who had told tales to his father about him, showing him up again.

He frowned at her sulkily and turned back to Scorpius who to his disgust was surveying Rose with admiration.

"Fumos." He muttered. "Fumos. Fumos. Fumos. Fumos." He kept mumbling while waving his wand increasingly erratically. Scorpius jumped back in shock suddenly blinded by a bright light appearing at the end of Albus' wand. He blinked several times clearing the spots from his vision, "Well at least you did a spell this lesson. That's more than me!" He smiled weakly.

Albus was not in a good mood by the time the class ended nearly an hour later. He threw his bag roughly over his shoulder narrowly missing a nearby Gryffindor and practically stomped out of the room. Scorpius hurried after him followed by Rose.

"It's not that bad Al. Rose was the only one who managed it and Specula said she didn't expect anyone to do it anyway. She wasn't at all surprised when she had to tell us all to practice it for homework". Scorpius reasoned.

Rose nodded fervently next to him, "Exactly. Besides I think mine was just luck. I was surprised as you were!" She added kindly.

Albus shot her a sceptical look but undeterred she continued, "I think Professor Specula was really unfair concentrating on you so much. I bet it put you off."

"I agree." Inputted Scorpius eagerly.

"You would." Albus muttered but brightened a bit nonetheless, "Yeah I felt too nervous with her there."

Rose grinned smugly, "See! I bet you will do better in your next class. Oh drat!" She exclaimed as the staircase in front of them swung away to the right.

"It's okay, it will be back in a minute and it's break so we have plenty of time." Scorpius told her.

"I know that!" She snapped, "It's just annoying!" They waited a few minutes and sure enough the stairs swung back round to them.

"Quick get down them before they move again!" Albus said.

They walked quickly down the stairs until they reached the very bottom floor.

"What's your next class Al? We're with Hufflepuff next so yours will be with Ravenclaw."

"Flying" Scorpius answered before Albus could.

"I suck at flying. James always teased me for it." Albus said his face dropping.

"Everyone sucks when you have to keep below a certain height and speed to avoid muggle detection." Rose reasoned fairly, "You will do great! It's in your blood. Both your parents were on the school Quidditch team. And your mum played professionally!"

"Your mum played professionally?" Scorpius gasped in amazement. "Who is she? Would I know her." His mouth dropped as realisation sank in, "Your mum isn't Ginny Potter, is she?"

Albus nodded embarrassed, wishing Rose had kept her mouth shut.

" _The_ Ginny Potter? She was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!"

"How do you know? It was before your time." Albus asked.

"Yeah but they're my favourite team so of course I know. Would you get me her autograph?" He asked as they walked across the courtyard.

Albus didn't reply.

"I've got to go this way. Herbology." Rose told them turning right, "See you later Al!"

"Bye Rose." He replied subdued.

"Bye Rose!" Scorpius called after her cheerfully. "Your cousin is great Al. She's so nice and she's obviously very clever."

"She also ignores you completely."

Scorpius didn't seem insulted by this point, on the contrary he grinned, "Yeah but I'm working on it. She won't keep it up I'm sure."

Looking at the silly lovestruck look on Scorpius' face and admiring how optimistic he was, Albus couldn't help but cheer up somewhat. "You're an idiot." He laughed fondly.

Scorpius laughed too, "Maybe. But you just say that when I'm beating you on a broom! C'mon let's move it. It should be fun!"

It wasn't fun. One hour later they were both trudging back up to the school looking thoroughly defeated.

"At least yours wiggled. Mine stayed completely still" Scorpius complained, all trace of optimism gone from his face.

"Yeah but you didn't have everyone muttering about you."

It was true, all the students had expected Albus to be a naturally skilled flier so when he couldn't even summon his brooms they had muttered amongst themselves,

"Son of famous Harry Potter can't even summon a broom?"

"Wasn't his mum a professional chaser?"

"I heard he was rubbish at Defence Against the Dark Arts too!"

"First he's put in Slytherin and then he's rubbish at everything. I'd hate to be him right now".

Albus hadn't caught all the comments but he had heard enough to gather the general gist.

"I hate it here!" He grumbled miserably.


End file.
